


He was nothing but trouble

by storywriter17



Category: Lancer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 11:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10943553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storywriter17/pseuds/storywriter17
Summary: Jelly is fed up with being bossed around.





	He was nothing but trouble

He was nothing but trouble.  
Always something to say, strutting around voicing his opinions; no regard for anyone else wanting to get a word in edgeways.  
Well, Jelly had had enough.  
He didn’t call the tune.  
If he thought Jelly was going to rush to his beck and call, he had another think coming.  
He could wait.  
Jelly didn’t care how much fuss he made.  
He could wait.  
He could.  
“Goddammit, stop your racket!  
One day…  
If you don’t stop fussin’  
You won’t get your supper.  
I’ll be havin’ my own:  
Dewdrop drumsticks—  
Damned goose.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Lancer Writer’s April Challenge: The prompt was ‘She was nothing but trouble’. Only trouble is that I didn’t check Death Bait, Series 1, Episode 14 before I wrote the story. When I did check, I had to change a few words. Dewdrop is a gander.


End file.
